Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-12-4(-4p+2)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-4}$ into the parentheses: $ -12 {-4(}\gray{-4p+2}{)} $ $ -12 + {16p-8} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 16p {-12 - 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 16p {-20}$ The simplified expression is $16p-20$